ThunderClan/Roleplay Archive1
In ThunderClan... I sat on the highrock watching the clan eat the prey the warriors have brought back,I see Spottedfern come towards me with a sad face."What's wrong Spottedfern?" I ask her as she comes into earshot. "It's Rainfoot,she was found dead in the forest." Spottedfern tells her. "What? How did she die?" I ask shocked "I found bites on her neck too clean for a fox,bear,or badger and she smelled only like mud. Someone must have rubbed mud on her to cover their own scent." Spottedfern answered FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ' '''Spottedfern silently mourned for Rainfoot. Rainfoot had been her sister, and she sespected highly that a cat from RiverClan had killed her. For one of the Riverclan cats, Fishwave, had always hated her. Spottedfern unshealthed her claws, but remembered, even if she did know for sure who had killed her sister, she didn't know how to fight.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ' '"Who could have killed Rainfoot? It looks like someone has been trying to kill her many times because of those multiple bites I have found near her neck,it was hidden by long thick fur." I wondered to myself. As I go to sleep in the leader's den I fall into a deep sleep.I find myself in a dark place I see a bright light up ahead and run towards it,I arrive in a green meadow filled with flowers,prey,and cats. "I must be in Starclan." I thought. "Firestar! Firestar!" a familiar voice calls to me. I turn around and see my old best friend Bubblepaw and my former leader Spiderstar. "Spiderstar,Bubblepaw why have you brought me here?" I ask them. "We have brought you here to warn you of murderers in the clans,they have mudered cats that have seen something that they shouldn't have seen." Spiderstar explains to her. "Do you know who are the murderers?" Firestar askes him hopefully. "We know only one cat,it is Fishwave he has killed Rainfoot from telling you what happened near the Riverclan border." Spiderstar responds from licking his paw. "Yup It was Fishwave! I knew he wasn't all nice and kind he has an evil side too! " Bubblepaw says. I find myself kicking my moss everywhere and I go to Spottedfern's den and tell her about what Spiderstar and Bubblepaw told me. Spottedfern and I go to Windclan to tell Spottedstar about Rainfoot's death and Spiderstar telling me about murderers in the clans. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ' 'Silverwhiker mourned for Rainfoot. She was scared about Rainfoot's death. Would the killer come after her newborn kits!? 01:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Silverwhisker saw Silverstar of Riverclan come in and tail to Firestar about someone killing her medician cat. 19:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker ' '"We lost Rainfoot,Silverstar lost her medicine cat,what next? All we know that the murderer or murderers cover their victim with mud to hide their own scent." Firestar thought to herself. "Icewing! Gather some warriors and sniff every square inch of our territory,we need to know who the murderers are before they kill someone else again" I shout to Icewing our deputy. 19:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ' '''"Fallingtail, Songbird, Rockclaw, and Tigerleap get over here now! Search for any signs of Rainfoot's killer." We searched and seached but all we found was a piece of muddy fur. The sun was going down and we headed back to camp. , 20:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Icewing reported back to camp and said they found nothing of the murderer but a piece of muddy fur. "Icewing tomorrow,we go to all the clans and ask if anymore of their cats have been murdered and we'll see the bites on their necks to see if it is the same." I told to Icewing in my den. 20:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ' '''We went to the other clans to ask about the murdered cats. In Windclan Bluefern and Runningleap died. In Shadowclan Oakbranch had died. They were all covered in mud and had many bit marks on their neck. Icewish 00:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "Icewing I think there is a murderer in each clan." I whispered to Icewing as we walk back to camp. "You may be right,the murderers might be killing cats who maybe saw something they shouldn't have seen.The murderers might be planning something against the clans." she whispered back 00:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ' 'When we came back to camp we were welcomed with a shrill scream. I saw Stormeye's body on the ground, his pelt covered in mud. "Who could have done this!?!" Yelled Firestar. I saw a black cat race into the bushes. I told Firestar. She ordered a patrol to find any clues about the murderer. We came back with the same results as last time. "Icewing come with me to go to all the clans again,we must tell them about a black cat and we leaders and medicine cats should go to the Moonpool to ask Starclan about the murderers.These murderers are smart and must know our every move." I whispered to Icewing while we shared a rabbit. "Firestar! Firestar! Larkwing is dead! Goldenheart and Cedarbark found her dead!" Aspenpaw yelled to Firestar running into camp. Firestar and Icewing followed Aspenpaw where Goldenheart and Cedarbark found Larksong.I asked Goldenheart and Cedarbark if they say anyone and they said they saw a black cat run away from the territory. "Icewing! We must leave now and tell the leaders and medicine cats to go to the Moonpool,we can not have another warrior lost." I meowed to Icewing When we went to the other clans they told us they saw a dark brown,a white,and black cat run away when they found a kit,an elder and an apprentice dead. 01:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ' '"They could be rouges." I said. "No, they are too smart to be rouges. They know our every move. They must be clan cats." Said Firestar. The leaders came back with no clear awnser from Starclan. "Every warrior will be questioned. They will not get away with this." Said Firestar. Firestar and I questioned all of them but we found nothing. Icewish 01:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I walk out of camp and go near the Moonpool,I hear voices out of the clan territories and I see Hawkclaw of Shadowclan,Whitetooth of Windclan and...Blackheart! "Why is-' Blackheart,Hawkclaw,and Whitetooth are the murderers!!" I gasped and thought to myself. 02:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ' 'I knew Firestar was worryed about something. I just don't know what. Icewish 02:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "No! Yellowkit is dead!" I yowled. I looked down at my kit. His gray fur was covered in mud. "How could someone kill him? He was just a kit!" I mewed. I mourned heavily for him. 18:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker ' '''I'' hear Silverwhisker yowl that Yellowkit is dead,I run outside of my den and towards Yellowkit's body.I sniffed him and could smell a trace of someone's scent,a familiar one. "Fishwave!" I unsheathed my claws and gripped the earth.☆'FIRE'STREAM'☆Catz Rule! 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker mourned for her kit for days. She refused to eat. Firestar vowed to kill the murderer of the kit. Icewish 22:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Soon, one of silverwhisker's kits made her eat by yowling "Mother, PLEASE eat! We are hungry!" 14:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker As dusk came I saw Blackheart slip out of camp through the dirtplace,as I sniffed the air I can tell he is going near the Moonpool again so I followed him.There near the Moonpool I saw "Blackheart,Hawkclaw,Whitetooth,Fishwave! and some rogues?!" I quickly,quietly ran back to camp and came back through the dirtplace, I saw Icewing come out of the warrior's den and towards the dirtplace.When she came out I ran towards her and told her what I saw near the Moonpool. She gasped and was shocked. "We must have a battle with Riverclan to avenge Yellowkit's death." I told her. 17:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I was shocked to know that Blackheart was working for Bloodclan and met with the Dark Forest cats,but I knew he was evil ever since his father Darkheart got killed by Spiderstar to stop him from completing his evil plans. "Icewing,we must get Blackheart and the other cats away from the clans or we will have to kill them." I meowed to Icewing as I went into my den. "There shouldn't be anymore dead cats.If there is we'll kill them to stop them from murdering more innocent cats and kits." I briefly told Icewing eyes closed. 01:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) "Yes Firestar."I said. Whitetooth,Blackheart,Hawkclaw,and Fishwave. Now we can trust no one... Icewish 02:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfern padded slowly through the forest. Fishwave has killed to many cats!(Spottedfern doesn't know there is more than one murderer yet.) Rainfoot, Yellowkit, and so many others had to be avenged. At that moment, something ruslted in the bushes behind her. She bristled, and Fishwave, Blackheart, Whitetooth, and Hawkclaw came out. "Blackheart, why are we wasting our time with the apprentice?" asked Whitetooth "master told me to kill this one." "Then why bring him here, of all places, to kill him?" "Master told me that we would meet our next victim here." Spottedfern stepped back, ready to run, but Fishwave's amber eyes fell upon her. "My friends, meet our next victim." Spottedfern ran. Aspenpaw broke free and fled after her. "No, Aspenpaw!" Spottedfern gasped. "They will catch up to me. Run to camp and ell Firestar what's happening." Aspenpaw turned and raced back to camp, but the murderers didn't follow him. Thanks StarClan their attention is focused on me. Spottedfern thought. She turned to face her death, fur bristling, but mind filled with hope that she wouldn't have to join StarClan tonight.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 15:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I saw Aspenpaw rush through the entrance to the camp. "Help! Spottedfern is in trouble. The killers are after her and me!" "Quick! Lionpelt, Icewing, and Gingertail, help Spottedfern!" We then ran off to help Spottedfern. Icewish 15:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) After I ordered Lionpelt,Gingertail,and Icewing to go help Spottedfern,I went towards Aspenpaw and ask her who's chasing them. "It's Blackheart,Fishwave,Whitetooth and some other cats I don't know!" she meows shaking with fear. I look at her in the eyes, then when Icewing and the rest of the cats came back I told them this: "Cats of Thunderclan! Blackheart,yes Blackheart is one of them that has been killing cats. We can not lose anymore cats or we'll just be a few.The clans are in war with Bloodclan and their servants,they will kill every cat until we are no more.Tomorrow is the gathering,so we must tell the other clans of the war we are in." I told the clan briefly and headed back into my den. 18:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I saw Silverstar come in the camp and tell Firestar about more kills in her clan and that she drove off a Bloodclan warrior and threatened it to tell his leader to make Bloodclan and its servents stop killing the clans' cats.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker As the moon was high in the sky,the gathering began.Silverstar had said that 3 cats and several kits in her clan were killed and threatened a Bloodclan warrior to tell his leader to stop,then Spottedstar told the clan that 2 elders and kits were found dead near the edge of their territory.Birchstar of Shadowclan has said that they have found a few Bloodclan warriors then I reported that we're in war with Bloodclan with all the killings and finding them on our territory. "We have to stop them before our clans are no more and we lost a kit and Spottedfern." I meowed sadly and angrily. "What?! They killed Spottedfern? Oh they are gonna pay!" Mossclaw the medicine cat of Windclan vowed. "Yup they are!!" the clans echoed and vowed too. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆']]'Catz Rule! 23:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ' '"Firestar, may I speak?" I said. She noded and I jumped up on the ledge. "I think before we attack, we should send a spy from each clan to gather info on them. This would make our attack much easer." "I will do it!" Said Frozenwater from Riverclan."And so will I" Said Tigerleap from Thunderclan. "Us too!" Said Morningdawn from Windclan and Fuzzytail from Shadowclan. Icewish 18:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Frozenwater, please be careful." Silverstar mewed. "I will, mother." Frozenwater whispered.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker When the border patrol and I went to renew the scent borders of Riverclan,we heard cats yowling.I told Icewing,Cedarbark,Pollendust,and Antfur to come with me and see what's happening.We go over the river and into Riverclan. "Who goes there!?" a she-cat's voice sounded near the bushes. "It is I Firestar and my deputy Icewing and a few warriors." I answered. "What are you doing here? Going to attack Riverclan? I knew Silverstar couldn't trust you!" the she-cat's voice sounded again. "We are not going to attack Riverclan! We are here because we have heard cats yowling near your territory!" ☆FIRE'STREAM'☆Catz Rule! 18:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, well why did'nt you just say so?" A white she-cat with yellow spots jumped out of a bush. "Hi Sparkheart." I said. "Show my were you heard the cats." She said. Firestar took her to the place. Icewish 15:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) My fur stud up. Something told me that lots of cats were going to be slaughtered!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker As I led them closer where the yowling was I scented many cats and fear,then I scented Blackheart's and many cats from the other clans! "Hey wait! I think there may be a lot of cats their,I can scent Blackheart and Silverstar!" I meowed quickly and stopped them. "What? I do smell Silveerstar!" Sparkheart said sniffing the air. "Look! There's Frozenwater,Tigerleap,Morningdawn,Fuzzytail,and Silverstar!" I whispered to the others. "They're gonna be slaughtered by that orange she-cat!" I whispered to them shocked. I ordered Pollendust to go back to camp and get some help.She later returned with more warriors and a few warriors from Shadowclan. " We saw Pollendust run back to your territory really fast from Riverclan, so we went to see what's happening and she told us about the Bloodclan warriors going to kill Silverstar and our spies." Longstar said. "Alright then,we have enough warriors." I said. "Thunderclan Attack!!" I screeched. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆']]'Catz Rule! 18:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ' '''We attacked and Silverstar pinned down Tiigerblood,as I saw her pin her down I saw four cats standing near her saying that she will still go to Starclan even if she kills her.Then a vision came to me,I stopped moving and froze and saw lots of cats around me yowling in pain and fear.There was a pile of bones,bones of prey and cats?! Then I saw an orange she-cat with three kits near her belly,the orange she-cat looked like Tigerblood. "Wait,that is Tigerblood! She had kits,oh no Bloodclan isn't over!" I thought shocked. Then another cat appeared that looked similar to Scrouge,he walked up the pile of bones and roared like a tiger at the top,he was followed by two she-cats that look like their mother.The black cat kept on roaring making the cats around me yowl louder in pain and fear until the pile of bones fell on top of me and everything went black. "Firestar! Firestar! Firestar!" a voice called and shook me with its paws. I woke up in the medicine cat's den to see Icewing and Fallowfern in front of me. "What happened to me?" I asked them. "You pasted out when we started to fight,Silverstar killed Tigerblood! Bloodclan is no more!" Icewing said happily. "That's what all you think,Bloodclan isn't entirely gone.Tigerblood had some kits,one of them looks like Scrouge the others look like her.I had a vision when we started to fight,I saw piles of bones,bones of cats and prey." I told them about my vision. Icewing and Fallowfern were very shocked. After we calmed down,Fallowfern admitted that she had a vision too of a cat made of fire followed by cats made of thunder,river,shadow,and wind.They were going after a black cat that looked like Scrouge,then they fought against him and destroyed him. ☆'[[User:Firestream12|FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 21:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) When Firestar came back to camp, I saw her get a patrol made up of Icewing, Poppyheart, Gingertail, Cowpelt, and Sheeptail. Silverstar came into the camp with a patrol made up of Frozenwater, Graywolf, Coyotesong, Goldencreek, and Dragonwater. Firestar told the clan that she is going with Silverstar to kill Tigerblood's kits. All of the cats were shocked that Bloodclan wasn't over. My two kits, Seedkit and Flowerkit, were tried to go out and listen to Firestar's speech, but I didn't let them. When the meeting ended, Hillfern, came in and mewed "your kits are adorable, Silverwhisker."❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Silverstar and I went towards the place Tigerblood was,we saw Blackheart,Hawkclaw,and the other cats who have joined Bloodclan huddled close tired and weak. "Blackheart,where is Tigerblood's den and where are her kits?" I asked him. "I'll never tell you!! Silverstar shouldn't have killed her!" He hissed angrily. "She deserved to die! She killed lots of kits and other innocent cats!!" I spat back. I pinned him down to the ground and asked him one more time where the kits were and threatened to rip his throat open. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRESTREAM'☆']]'Catz Rule! 02:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ' '"Blackheart, why did you even listen to Tigerblood? Now tell us where the kits are, our we'll have to rip the answer out of you!" Silverstar hissed. "O-o-over there." he mewed as he nodded his head over to a shadowy den. "Lets not kill the kits, I can tell that they are young. One clan should take the kits in and raise them. We should decide now if we are going to kill them or raise them." Silverstar meowed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 02:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "Hmmm,we should raise them not kill them first.But if they start to become like their mother we must do something about it." I told Silverstar. Silverstar carried an orange she-cat with white spots,Icewing carried another orange she-cat but with white stripes,and I carried a black tom who has one white paw.When I carried the tom, a chill went through me I knew this was the one that we had to keep an eye on. "Silverstar, Thunderclan will take the kits to raise and make into warriors if you agree." I meowed to Silverstar when we got to her territory. "Alright then,you can take them." She said. "Also,we need to keep an eye on the black one.I've got a feeling he's going to turn out like Scrouge." I whispered to her concerned. She nodds and gives the she-cats to Sheeptail and Poppytail. We return to camp with the clan out of their dens waiting to see what has happened.I give the kit to Cowpelt and jump on to the highrock. "Cats of Thunderclan! These kits are Tigerblood's,I've decided to raise them in Thunderclan and make them warriors like us.They'll be part of Thunderclan now." I meowed. "Why should we keep them? They are the kits of a murderer!" Adderscale an elder shouted. "We should keep them because they are still kits and don't know anything about their mother,they are innocent kits. Meeting dismissed." I said to Adderscale and the clan. I walked towards the kits and asked Icewing,Sheeptail and Cowpelt to bring them to the nursery. "Silverwhisker,since you're the only queen right now,can you take care of these kits?" I asked her. "Of course I will,they are precious kits that are still very young.The two she-kits are Honeykit and Beekit and the tom is Blakckkit." Silverwhisker said. ☆FIRE'STREAM'''☆Catz Rule! 18:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I put the three new kits next to me. They fit in well, but it was wierd to have FIVE kits. "Who are they?" asked Seedkit. "They, errrr...Are your brother and sisters who were stolen." I answered. "They are lucky that they weren't killed." Flowerkit mewed. Flowerkit snugled up against Honeykit.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I saw Silverstar walk into camp, looking different. She went over to Firestar, and then I knew what she was telling Firestar, Silverstar was going to have kits!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "Firestar, can you chose a temporary deputy for a while?" I asked my leader. "Why Icewing?" She said. "I'm going to have kits." I said. "I understand, I will chose a new deputy untill your kits are apprentices."Thank you Firestar." I said. "I just have one question." Said Firestar "What is that?" I ask. "Who is the father." Said Firestar with a smile. "Runningwolf." I said. "Have you told him?" Asked Firestar. "Yes." I said. We Silverwhisker will help you move into the nursury." Said Firestar. I nodded and walked into the nursury. "Oh, Icewing, what are you doing here?" Asked Silverwhisker. "I'm going to have kits." I said. "Great! With Runningwolf?" She said with a smile. "Yes." I said. "There is a comfy nest over there. Sit down and rest." Said Silverwhisker. And so I did. "did you here that Silverstar is going to have kits?" I meowed to Icewing. She nodded. "I am actully excited to get my kits out of here and make them apprentices." I purred.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Soon I found out that Firestar chose Tigerleap to be the Temp. Deputy. I was happy for him, untill one day... I snuck out for a walk the day after the gathering and I saw Tigerleap and Frozenwater talking. "Tigerleap, I'm going to have kits." Said Frozenwater. "That's great! What a lucky tom the father must be! But why does this concern me?" Said Tigerleap. "Because they are your kits Tigerleap..." Said the white she-cat. "Oh Starclan no." Said Tigerleap. "But they are..." Said Frozenwater with tears in her eyes.(I know cats dont cry but I wrote that so you can understand her sadness.) "That's what I needed to tell you. You can go now." The the brown tabby tom was just about to protest, but then walked into the undergrowth and vanished from sight. I went over to talk to the she-cat. Frozenwater was just about to leave when she noticed me. "Frozenwater, If it makes you feel better you must know that I'm a half-clan too. My father was a Shadowclan cat named Nighteye. And now I'm the deputy of Thunderclan." The she-cat said nothing and turned to the direction of riverclan territory. I watched her untill she disapered into the ferns. I sighed and retuned to the Thunderclan camp. ¶Icewish¶ 15:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker was watching her kits play around camp with Tigerblood's kits. She purred with laughter as they toppled aorund, but suddenly felt a warm breeze... "Hello, Silverwhisker." Silverwhisker jumped and turned around. Spottedfern purred with laughter as Silverwhisker fell over in surprise. "What, you're dead.. But... Killed... You're..." Silverwhisker couldn't find words to describe her confusion. "I'm here from StarClan, Silverwhisker. I'm a 'lingering soul' if you will. I've come back from StarClan for a special mission, and I can't go back until that mission is over." "What mission is that?" "Why, Blackkit is in for a hard life. I have to watch over him and seek out is future." Spottedfern said it as though it was a rather short grocery list. "So, are you temporarly alive?" "Well, no. I choose who c an see me. Now, keep an eye on Honeykit. She's bout to sneak into my old den." Indeed, Honeykit was about to disapper into the medicine den. After Silverwhisker ran to the kit, Spottedfern went to visit the leader. "Hello, Firestar. It's me, Spottedfern."SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 08:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I watched Spottedfurn leave then grabbed Honeykit "Don't go in there." I meowed sturnily. "Yes, mommy." She mewed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfern saw Firestar jump when he saw her. She frowned. "Spottedfern, have you come from StarClan?" "Yes, but I can't go back until i have finished what I came to do." "Which is?" "I came back to help guide Blackkitaway from a bad future. I notice you have taken in the BloodClan kits." "Well, if you can't go back to StarClan..." "I'm going to go back after I train Blackkit. Being a medicine cat could purify his mother's evil out of his soul." "Why can't Featherpelt teach him?" Firestar asked. "She was never thought the medicine cat ways. She isn't a full medicine cat because she didn't train. She can heal, but she has a normal view of StarClan, like any other warrior." SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 21:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I watched my kits play. "Poor kits, don't know how horrible their family was." I thought. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) A few weeks later... "Come on Icewing! You can do it!" Encouraged my mate, Runningwolf. I kitted a gray and white tom that looked just like Runningwolf. I named him Windkit. The next kit was a yellow and white she-cat, like Sparkheart, I named her Sunkit. The last kit looked just like me, I named her Silverkit. I was so tired after nameing them, I fell asleep. ¶Icewish¶ 23:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) "looks like my kits have play-mates." I purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) "All cats old enough to catch there own prey meet under high-rock for a clan meeting" Sid Firestar. "Honeykit, Beekit, Blackkit, Seedkit, and Flowerkit. Blackkit, your new mentor will be Spottedfern, learn the ways of the medicine cats wisely. Flowerkit, your mentor will be Tigerleap. Seedkit, your mentor will be Spottedpelt, for she has show great skill as a warrior compared to how young she is. Beekit, your mentor will be Lionfang. Honeykit, your mentor will be Runningwolf, on of the greatest fighters in Thunderclan. You names will now be Honeypaw, Blackpaw, Beepaw, Seedpaw, and Flowerpaw. May Starclan light your path, always." Firestar padded down form high-rock. "Too many names..." She said. I giggled. Template:Icewish/sig 00:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) "WAIT!" Silverwhisker yowled. "I would like to mentor Seedpaw!" silverwhisker meowed. "I wwant to mentor her because when she was a kit, she never trusted everybody." silverwhisker whispered to Firestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) "But Silverwhisker, having a good mentor will teach Seedkit to come out of his shell. I would trust Spottedpelt with my life. And Seedkit will learn to do the same." Relpyed Firestar "Fine." Said the former queen. (Silverwhisker, queens cant train their own kits! You know that.) Template:Icewish/sig 22:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) (if your read code of the clans, one cat mentors her own kit.) "No, i NEED to mentor her!" Silverwhisker yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) "O.K." Said Firestar to Silverwhisker. "Spottedpelt your fired!" Shouted Firestar to Spottedpelt. "Aww" Said Spottedpelt in disapiontment. 02:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) "But- whatever, it is nice for my mentor to be my mother." Seedkit purred. Silverwhisker licked her kit and purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) "Now Silverwhisker, dont be to soft on that apprentice now. Hes not a kit anymore.' Said Firestar. "I wont Firestar." Said Silverwhisker. I watched my own kits play. "Suntail, Silverclaw, your going on a border patrol with me." Said Windkit. "But I thought we were going to go on a hunting patrol this time." Wined Silverkit. "Well to bad!" Shouted Windkit. "Windkit be nice to your sister!" I scoled. "O.K mama." Said Windkit. "Quick Shadowclans attacking!!" I said. "Oh no!" Shouted Sunkit. Then they all ran around the clearing happly. 22:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Daisyleaf sat in the sun. She loved the warmth. 23:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "so mom, what do we do know? Battel practing?" Seedkit meowed, while fluufying out HER fur. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Daisyleaf settled in the nursery. It was pretty crowded. She would kit tonight. She knew it. She knew what she would name them. She just hoped Mudsplash would understand she couldn't name them with him. The names flashed through her head. Leafkit Cloudkit and Weedkit. If there was more she wasn't sure. 21:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) (Seedpaw can fall in love with one of the kits.) I sat up. "Seedpaw, be pationt! We will be hunting!" I meowed. We walked away. I taught her ways to sneak up on mice and birds. She caught tow mice and a thrush. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) (:D Sounds good!) daisyleaf was expecting any day now. she felt pains coming from her stomach. They had been there all moring. she had just visited Mudsplash when a apprentice had cuaght them toghether. The pains became more violent. "I think I'm kitting!" She yowled in agony. 16:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) "Okay, Seedpaw, get the medicine cat!" I mewed. I ranover to the queen's side. "chew on this!" I ordered. I gave Daisyleaf a branch. Seedpaw came with the medicine cat and sat there the whole kitting. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Daisyleaf stared at the four little balls of fur beside her. One was white and fluffy she-cat the others were a light brown tabby tom another dark brown she-cat and the last one creamy white with dark leaf-green eyes was a she-cat. "The white one will be Cloudkit, The brown tabby, Leafkit. The dark brown one weedkit and the last creamy one, Mosskit!" She meowed happily. Leafster "What cute little kits!" I said as I looked at the little bundles of fur. ♥Icy♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 14:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Prickletalon burst into thunderclan camp. Cats snarled at her. "I have come to join, my clan has abandoned me!" She lied. Prickl ar:D 18:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I saw Prickletalon enter the camp, she pleaded to let her join. I saw Firestar pad down, her pelt dull with age. "Let her pass, if your clan has abandoned you we will be glad to help," Said Firestar. She started to smile "I never liked Silverstar that much anyway. Now get yourself some freash-kill and wash up, you look like you ran throgh a mud puddle the size of a horse," I waited to see what she would do next. ♥Icy♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 18:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Prickletalon stared at firestar was it that easy? "Loudeagle!" She meowed with delight. He galloped over to her and nuzzled her. "So you are apart of Thunderclan!" He meowed. Prickl ar:D 18:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I heard a few cats whispering about Firestar's decision. "She's old," said one cat "I think the deputy needs to lead now," said another. "No, she has kits, she cant possible handle it all," said the first cat. "Maby Runningwolf should lead then?" said the other cat. I looked at my kits sleeping at my side. I don't care who leads this clan, just as long as my kits are safe. ♥Icy♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 19:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Prickletalon turned to the clan. "My loyalties lie here now! I'll go hunting." She annonced. "I'll go with you." Loudeagle murmured. Both cats padded out of camp. Prickl ar:D 19:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Loudeagle cought two sparrows and one mouse while prickletalon only cought one mouse for her poor hunting skills. Finally she cuaght a fat vole and they both headed back to camp. Prickl ar:D 20:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) "I think Weedkit is cute!" purred Seedpaw. Silverlightning whacked Seedpaw with a mouse. "Creepy little kit you are!" purred Silverlightning to Seedpaw. "I am not a kit!" she hissed. Silverlightning licked Daisyleaf's head. "Congrats! I know, it is hard." Silverlightning purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) weedkit let out a little whimp before cuddling closer to his mother. Littlewillow (i use to have a dog named Whimper, he broke his back, so we put him to sleep.:() Seedpaw flicked her tail. "Don't worry little Weedkit, i'll teach you everything i know!" Seedpaw purred. "No you won't, he is too young! Lets go train!" Silverlightning meowed She walked over to Icewing. "Do you know who our new leader is going to be? Firestar is like 14 moons older then silverstar!" Silverlightning whispered to Icewing. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) "Firestar! Firestar! No dont leave us!" shouted the Featherpelt. I heard a few faint murmurs from the dieing she-cat, and then finaly, silence. "No!" cried the medicine cat. Firestar, dead? But know who would lead the clan? ★ Icy ★ Super Cool★ 16:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) "NOOOO!" cried Silverlightning. "W-Who will lead? Seedpaw, go tell Silverstar what happened." Silvelightning sobbed. Seedpaw ran off and told Silverstar. "I still remember the day we met... Rockycreek will miss his old friend." Silverstar murmmered. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) My kits looked scared. "Mama, who's going to be leader now?" asked Sunkit. "I-I dont know, little one. But it's nothing you should worry about," I said, trying to comfort her. ★ Icy ★ Super Cool★ 19:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Gingerwater padded forward. "Shall I?" She asked. Her clan respected her well and Icewing was in the nursery. "I will try my best to do the best for my clan." Littlewillow 23:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) "Silverstar said she'll miss her." Seedpaw mewled. "Please, you MUST lead!" Silverlightning cried. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) "Gingerwater, be the leader of thunderclan!" I shouted ♥Icewish♥ 22:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Silverlightning playfully head-butted Icewing. "Sence when were you leader?"she teased. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Gingerwater padded up to the highrock. "Let us cast stones! The tribe of rushing water did this and we can learn from them. There will be three contestants, Myself, Loudeagle and one more." She yowled. Loudeagle dipped his head. Gingerwater eyed him closley. Redfern was her sister. Littlewillow 20:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Littlewillow 20:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) "We aren't tribes! We're clans!" yowled Silverlightning. Many cats around her yowled in agreement. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) "Swallow your pride and cast the stones!" I shouted. ♥Icewish♥ 22:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Gingerwater gulped. Her clan wasn't even going to cast stones! "Well who wants me as leader then?" She called. Why couldn't the clan understand that casting stones was the best way? Littlewillow 22:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) "I do!" I yowled. My stubborn clanmates better agree with me, or I sware I will blow a fuse. ♥Icewish♥ 23:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Gingerwater paused. she heard more yowls of aggrement Littlewillow 23:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) "I do! I just hope that Starclan shows a sighn that you are the right cat!" yowled Silverlightning. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Towls of agreement drowned out any yowls of protest. Gingerwater will become leader of Thunderclan. Icy Awesome! 20:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "Gingerwater!" Yowled Silverpelt "Must you make fun of her? Shame on the protest!" Cloudybrook YAY! Gingerwater went to get her nine lives that night. When she came back we welcomed her as Gingerstar, our leader. Icy ❀Awesome! 01:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) "Congrats, GingerSTAR!" purred Silverlightning. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archive